


...

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It was too hard to talk.





	...

It was hard to move. Nothing felt right.

Mina sat on her bed with one hand in her lap and the other clutched against her mouth. Her computer was sitting in front of her, but the screen was blank. The movie she had been watching had ended a while ago—she wasn’t sure how long ago—but Mina just sat there, staring.

She knew she should do something, even if it was something as simple as closing her computer. But every time she tried to move her arm, her muscles tightened, trapping her in place.

She didn’t even know what was wrong.

There shouldn’t have been anything wrong, everything was fine. Maybe there was just something wrong with her. What normal person would freak out like this when nothing was even wrong?

Mina’s vision blurred, and she blinked her eyes to try to hold back the tears. Her arms started to shake, and she squeezed her hands tight, letting her fingernails dig into her palms so that she could at least feel _something_.

What would the others think if they saw her like this? They’d think she was crazy, probably. She already felt like she was crazy, anyway.

Hopefully no one else would have to see. She wouldn’t be able to explain it.

Maybe they wouldn’t have to see. No one had cared enough to check on her yet. It would probably stay that way.

The computer switched to sleep mode. Not that Mina had the will to stop it. She could sleep too, if she wanted. But she didn’t. She didn’t want anything. She just wanted to not do anything. She wanted to not _be_ anything—

Footsteps.

She heard footsteps.

No.

No one could see her like this.

Mina took a deep breath and forced her hand to move to the computer. She frantically hit a button to wake it back up, clicked on some random webpage, and started scrolling. That would look normal enough.

The door cracked open, and Mina saw Sana’s bright eyes from the other side. The door opened completely. “Mina! I found you,” Sana said, plopping down next to her on the bed.

Mina smiled and nodded.

“What are you doing?”

Picking up her computer, Mina turned it around to show Sana.

“Hmm. Looks boring. Momo and I are gonna play a game. You should play with us!” Sana said, bouncing on the bed slightly as she talked.

Before she could stop herself, Mina bit her lip. Normally she would want to hang out with her friends, but right now she just…couldn’t. It was too much. But how could she tell Sana no?

Mina opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shut her mouth again and shrugged.

The smile fell from Sana’s face and switched to concern. “What’s wrong?”

Mina shrugged again and looked down.

Sana grabbed the computer and moved it to the floor, then scooted over until she was right beside Mina. “Mina? Tell me what’s wrong.”

No. She couldn’t. Even if she had known what was wrong, her stupid mouth wouldn’t let have let her say it. All Mina could do was shake her head, so slightly that she wasn’t sure if Sana could even see it.

But Sana must have. Leaning in closer, Sana wrapped both arms around her and just…held her. She didn’t talk, she didn’t force Mina to talk. But she stayed.

Mina couldn’t stop it. The tears finally spilled out of her eyes, and she sobbed into Sana’s shoulder. And Sana just held her tighter, brushing her fingers through her hair.

Mina wanted to tell Sana that she didn’t have to do this, that she didn’t have to waste her time with her, but something told her that even if she had been able to say those words, Sana wouldn’t have listened. So, Mina let her stay while she released all the emotions that had been trapped inside for too long.

“We all love you so much,” Sana whispered after several more minutes.

Mina nodded against Sana’s shoulder. She knew they did, even though sometimes it was hard to understand why. Pulling back, Mina looked at Sana and opened her mouth to try to reply.

“No,” Sana said, pressing a finger to Mina’s lips before she could attempt to speak. “You don’t have to.”

Feeling more grateful than Sana would ever know, Mina smiled widely and gave Sana another hug.

“I know you love us, too,” Sana said. “And you don’t have to thank me for this. Having you in my life is thanks enough.” As they released their hug, Sana brushed Mina’s hair out of her face. “Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to leave?”

Mina frowned. Weren’t she and Momo—

“I can play games with Momo later. What do you want?”

As Mina looked at Sana, she somehow knew that at that moment, Sana wanted nothing more than for Mina to be happy. She cleared her throat, then asked in a hoarse voice, “Stay?”

Giving her another huge smile, Sana nodded and snuggled up against Mina’s side. Mina wasn’t sure how Sana always seemed to know exactly what she needed before Mina herself did, but she was eternally grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: no words, only comfort


End file.
